Dreaming
by Lori-Winchester
Summary: A squeal to "Dream". Dean and Sam make their way back to a universe they never thought they'd see again. With Lucifer on the lose, they could only suggest it was his doing. But this was one temptation they hoped for every prayerless night.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I hinted... Its back. This is not actually a chapter, just a hint or preview of whats to come. I could stay away for long...=D**

**Forgive me for errors, I had a bit to drink.  
**

* * *

Cleo puffed the last bit of the cigarette and plucked it out the window. Was she a smoker? She found them in the car. As far as she knew she didn't like smoking, but the bitter taste kept away the bitter smell of blood in her car. It dripped from her side to her leather seats, down to the floor. She cringed slamming on the brakes. Slowly she got herself out the car and up the porch steps. Before she could knock, Penelope was there.

"Cleo, were have you been?" Penelope asked a bit scared.

"Is that... my name... I cant remember." Cleo admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I just woke up remembering this exact address and what... you look like." She noticed Penelope staring at her wound. "Also I was bleeding."

"Cleo, what happened?"

"I don't know? Is that my name? Tell me, my full name."

"Madison Kendale- I-I mean your fake-e n-name is Madison Kendale, your Cleo Piperson." Penelope stumbled on her words.

Cleo coughed blood. "I need a hospital."

"O-okay, follow me." Penelope said pulling Cleo into the house.

---

Sam looked at his brother knowing things were different. This life was crazy...

That thought came to him like it was never in his mind 24/7. He wondered...

He wanted to go back to the life he had with Jessica...

From the beginning, again he'd make different choices. He say no to Dean no matter what...

Dean would have to learn to be normal, like he did...

Normal never got him anywhere. Never did him any good...

He cursed normal in his head, for normal was fucking difficult. A challenge. Killing came easy, after awhile and there was no going back...

For now he'd just sit there his head against the window of an Impala next to his laid back brother...

"Dean?" Sam called not looking away from the passing trees.

"Yeah?" Dean responded empty. He was hollow again.

"Do you ever miss her...?"

"Miss who? Cleo? No, its been a few months, I'm over it."

Sam laughed. "What was that speech about if you came back you'd marry her."

"Like I said it was a long time ago."

"A few months isn't long." _Not long enough..._

Dean took a hand from the wheel to reach out to his brother, but quickly pulled it away. "Maybe..." That got Dean thinking...or rather his thinking got to him...

He loved her...

No, he hated her...

No, no, he loved her so much he _had_ to hate her...

His life wasn't a pretty poem, he liked it that way...

Without being with her, he hated her...

He hated himself...

But the job came first. _Always._..

But damn, he missed her...

He missed his Cleo...

---

Sitting on the operating table wondering how 5 pieces of glass could of made their way into her skin. Cleo chuckled in her unconscious state. Did the doctor notice? She wondered...

She couldn't remember. She wasn't sure if she wanted to...

She remember were she lived...

Who the black hair, pale blue eyes girl was...

Why she was bleeding? Why she woke up in an abandoned building?

She knew when she was 15 she lost her virginity... just not to whom...

Why did she lose her memory?

Did she want to lose it?

For right now she wanted to wake up and sleep in a comfortable position...

Penelope bite her nail. A habit developed shortly after Cleo started her late night trips.

She wanted to live normal again, but ever since Dean, Cleo never could look back...

Maybe its a good thing she cant remember?

No, that wasn't right. Cleo was entitled to know _everything_...

Normal slapped her in the face every night...

Choices, choices, choices...

The choices we make...

The things we do for love...

Love that doesn't last...

Penelope shook her head rapidly, getting looks from people next to her in the waiting room. She didn't care, she wasn't normal anyway...

Ugh! Normal. That word...

Its not apart of her vocabulary...

She wouldn't make it apart of her vocabulary...

normal, Normal, NORMAL!

She wanted to scream...

She _had_ to scream...

"What is wrong with me!?" Penelope shouted, kicking her feet and flinging her arms in the air. "Why!? This only happens to me? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" A cop came to restrain her. Her kicking caused her kick him in his stomach.

She was losing it...

Another cop came and finally got her held down on the ground. She was crying and mumbling...

"Wanna to be normal?" Then she screamed again, "I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" She started kicking and screaming again.

Normal

Normal

Normal

Normal

Sam

Normal

Normal

Sam

Normal

_Sam is my normal..._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

One night a night very common to other nights Dean experienced, he thought about dreaming. He squeezed his eyes closed and hoped if he tried hard enough the reaper would send him back to that other dimension. I hand gripped his pillow. Man was he tired! He would get sleep no matter what, he would dream...He had to! He just did, God damn it!

Eventually he did...

_Dean appeared in a black and white scenery, with a fork and knife in his hand awaiting his meal. He frowned a bit confused not knowing were he was. He hadnt processed he was in a dream. The light clicks of heels echoed in his head like he had heard them a million times and it pleased him._

_"I know I'd promise to cook, but Shelly insisted she make you breakfast." A voice said. The clicking heels got closer and soft lips touched his cheek. "Dont worry though, I helped her, so its not all bad."_

_Dean didnt respond, he just wanted to listen in first._

_The voiced sighed. "I know your upset about work but could you at least speak to me- even looked at me?" When minutes of silenced passed the voice began clicking those taunting heels again. Dean just waved his hand, to call them over. They started up their clicking again and took a seat beside him. As he expected, Cleo. She sat beside him with a face wanting answers, but she also held a look of a puppy dog in need of attention. Dean pulled a smirk and grabbed her arm pulling her up from her seat._

_"So what now? I cant sit either?" Cleo said smartly. All Dean did was scoot his seat back and pull her on his lap. She seemed a bit surprised and a bit over sensitive to his touch. "W-what... what are you doing?" Cleo looked into his eyes to try see what he was thinking. It was hard to keep eye contact because his eyes kept following his hand as it stroked her bare arm. Cleo flinched at the unusual act, but Dean didnt stop. _

_Dean didnt care what he had done he just said, "I'm sorry."_

_Cleo jumped up. "Its okay." The feeling of his hand stroking her arm was still there._

_"Can I make it up to you?" Dean said standing and putting his arms around her._

_"Me and Shelly would love that..."_

_Dean stopped. He didnt want to mess up a perfect situation. But who the hell was Shelly? "I was thinking me...you...our room."_

_Cleo laughed, "Dont you think she deserve your attention too?"_

_Dean ignored her and bit her ear, Cleo tensed up. Avoiding this wasnt easy for her. "Shelly!" Cleo called and pulled away from Dean. A little girl in dirty jeans and tank top-about 10-ran into the room and hugged Deans leg. Dean stiffed._

_He got it now...who Shelly was..."Shelly..." It came out through clamped teeth. He looked at Cleo who smiled. He wanted to love Cleo, and to get to her he had to love...Shelly. He gulped and picked the child up. "What are you up to...Shelly..?" I came through his open mouth in an uneased feeling._

_"I was shooting cans with the water gun. Just like you Daddy!"_

_Dean put the child down before he dropped her. Daddy? Daddy!? Dean wanted to puke._

_Cleo stepped in, "Go wash up Shelly."_

_"Okay!" Shelly said running down the hall into the bathroom._

_"Whats wrong ,now?" Cleo said grabbing Deans hand, but her distance stayed spaced. Dean challenged this. He stepped closer, and swerved his finger around a strand of her hair._

_"Tired." Dean said._

_Cleos hand was sweating in Deans. "I'm just as tried, if not more. Its a lot of work calming that little one in there," She pointed to the empty hallway. Cleo slipped her hand out of Deans, but soon regretted it after he replaced it with her hip. They just stood there a bit awkward. Cleo broke the silence, "Its Saturday are you going out with Sam later?"_

_Sam. The name registered so quickly in Deans brain he didnt even think twice._

_"No."_

_"W-well... are you going to Bobby's for poker?"_

_"Nope. I'm going to get Shelly out with one of her friends and it'll be just you and me." Dean said backing away from her and making his way down the hallway. Then he called, "Go make the call, Sweetheart."_

---

_Penelopes black hair covered most of her face as her lips locked with Sams. She released the kiss they had and laid on his bare chest._

_"Think this time worked?" Sam asked._

_Penelope didnt answer, She knew what Sam was asking. She didnt want to answer. "I dont know." She mumbled._

_Sam rubbed her bare back._

_The only thing about this dream that was flawed: _

_Sam wanted kids._

_She like it just him and her. They would never be able to make love like this. What they did just now was a "Fucking miracle". She'd never get to scream out loud, or start in the living room. They'd have to worry about Sammy Jr. walking in. She liked being alone._

_But Sam wants kids. So she was willing to have kids. Willing to make it work. Because that was normal, and she loved normal no matter how insane she was, no matter how bad normal kicked her in the face._

_It wasnt fair, but hey that was true love. _

_"Morning, I'm going to work." Sam said to a sleepy Penelope as he loaded a shotgun over her. She mumbled something and nodded her head._

_Sam smiled and kissed her head, "I'll see you later."_

_---_

Dean and Sam hid their guns in their suits and got out the Impala.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Sam replied.

* * *

**Well, we all hope these dreams turn out okay. There fun at first...NO there fun forever! Right...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! Happy belated Halloween! I really tried to get this out yesterday, but fail!  
**

* * *

Penelope awoke in a hospital bed with a shadow over her head. She groaned and tried to stretch her arms. They were pinned down. She began panicking.

"Penelope! Calm down! Its me!" A voice called.

Penelope came to halt and looked at the person. "Cleo..." She sighed. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nope, not a thing. But I had this weird dream, it was almost like, uhhh, whats the french word...?"

"Deja vu?" Penelope said.

"Yeah!"

"What was it about?"

"Well... as much as I can remember... is a guy... Dean was his name." Cleo said thinking as she spoke.

Penelopes heart jumped. "Was another man there?"

"No, but he had a brother. Dont remember him telling me the name though..."

Penelopes heart jumped again. He voice was lower this time, "Oh..."

"But its just a dream, right?" Cleo smiled. "Get some rest...dont worry I'll be here with you."

Penelope was about to ask how, but she saw the wheelchair Cleo sat in. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. But this is a lot faster and comfortable."

Penelope laughed and shut her eyes. "Night."

"Night..." Cleo said sitting back and shutting her eyes as well.

---

Sam looked at Dean who turned over in his bed. Sam turned his head and looked at the clock. _12:30 pm._ The digital clock was all he needed to wake Dean up. He smiled to himself and leaned over clicking the radio button on the clock. A pop song filled the motel room as Sam readied himself for an angry Dean. Sam waited...waited...and waited... Several minutes later and the song ended. Not even a groan. He was out cold. Sam began freaking out...

_Cleo scrambled around the house for her sewing kit. She hadnt used it in years, but hell today she was going to find it. Dean would be back any minutes now from dropping Shelly off at her friends house. Cleo thought of one last place she would of put it. She rushed to the closet door in the hall and folded it to one side. She looked around and her eyes landed up at the shelf. "Damn..." Cleo cursed. She stood on the tips of her feet and held her breath. Her finger tips brushed the machine pushing it forward. She was going to time it just right..._

_"Cleo?" A voice called._

_The machine fell forward and Cleo jumped back. The machine cracked opened on the impact of the wooden floor. Cleos back touched the white wall. Her eyes were wide for a minutes before she sighed a relief._

_"Sorry... I decided to sew..." Cleo said to Dean as he looked at her with a 'what the hell?' look. Cleo grabbed her hair and tugged on it. It was a new habit she had developed, when she was worried, nervous or impatient. She stepped over the sewing machine and over to Dean. "Sorry, really... I'll clean it. Nothing to worry about, okay?"_

_Dean grabbed her hand from her hair._

_"Dont worry about it, sweetheart." Dean had always wanted to call Cleo sweetheart, but always thought how embarrassing it was in public. But now he enjoyed it, every inch of it...and her. He pulled her close and kissed her. Dean expected to wake up, he always did at the good parts. Cleo pulled away with an uncomfortable look on her face. She smiled to him and kissed his jawbone. Dean look dumbfounded. Why the hell was he still here? This dream could make a quarter of a novel if he wrote it down. Something told him to ignore it and focus on Cleo. Dean looked at her and she looked back._

_"I-I'm..." Cleo said stumbling on her words.._

_Dean laughed and she flinched. "What?"_

_"Nothing..." Cleo said to him kissing his neck. Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She pulled her face away from him._

_"Your nervous." Dean stated._

_"N-no."_

_Dean smirked and roughly kissed her. Cleo held her breath and traced her fingers on Deans jacket.  
_

_---_

Sam paced back and forth in the motel waiting for someone to call him back. He stared at the phone for one nano second before grabbing it and slamming it on the floor.

"Wake up, already!" Sam yelled. After a minute he realized screaming at a lifeless body was doing him no good. He pulled his laptop out from under the bed and turned it on.

A knock at the door startled Sam. He thought of it quite suspicious and stared at Dean for a moment. He pulled his gun out from his coat pocket, that was lying next to him on the bed. He walked up to the door and a man stood face to face with him. Even the height Sam was at, this man seemed to be a few inches taller.

"What do you want?" Sam said harshly.

"Calm down, lil puppy. Its me, Karl." The guy said with a happy days smile on his face.

"Who?"

* * *

**I dont know about you, but if I were Cleo I'd never wanna wake up!**


End file.
